1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump module for vehicles, and more particularly, to a fuel pump module for vehicles in which the total number of components and manufacturing costs can be reduced by eliminating components such as electrical wiring, a connector assembly, a controller housing, and a mounting bracket from a variable pressure control fuel pump system, and by which a motor applied voltage drop problem affecting a motor performance in addition to an electrical noise problem can be remedied.
2. Description of Related Art
As known in the art, a fuel pump module for feeding fuel stored in an interior of a fuel tank to an injector of an engine is installed in the fuel tank of a vehicle.
The fuel pump module may include a fuel pump, a filter for filtering fuel pumped by the fuel pump to eliminate impurities, a reservoir cup fixed to the fuel tank and having the fuel pump and the filter in an interior thereof, a bracket for fixing the fuel pump to the reservoir cup, a flange (or a holder cap) for fixing the fuel pump and the reservoir cup to the fuel tank.
The fuel pump module is configured to modularize the fuel pump, the reservoir cup, and the filter, and mounted to an interior of the fuel tank. A fuel pump of the fuel pump rotates an impeller to pump fuel introduced from the interior of the fuel tank into the reservoir cup, and then the pumped fuel is fed to the engine after impurities are eliminated through the filter.
In recent years, a variable pressure control fuel pump system may have been developed and is being applied in order to improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle, and this variable pressure control fuel pump system is a system which variably controls a supply pressure of fuel in real time in association with an operating state of the engine.
A pressure sensor for detecting the supply pressure of the fuel fed by the fuel pump is installed in the variable pressure control fuel pump system, and an actually measured current pressure detected by the pressure sensor is compared with a target pressure determined according to the operating state of the engine to feedback control the supply pressure of the fuel in real time.
FIG. 1 is a configuration view schematically showing a main configuration of the variable pressure control fuel pump system, and shows a battery 1 for supplying a actuating power source, a fuel pump module 2 fixedly installed in an interior of the fuel tank, a pressure sensor 3 for detecting the supply pressure of the fuel supplied to the engine, a controller 4 for feedback controlling driving of the fuel pump (a pump motor), and an ECU 5 for determining the target pressure according to the operating state of the engine to transmit the target pressure to the controller 4 while receiving failure diagnosis information from the controller 4.
According to the related art, the pressure sensor 3 is installed in a fuel supply pipe connected from the fuel pump module 2 to the engine.
Meanwhile, in the variable pressure control fuel pump system according to the related art, the controller 4 is manufactured of separate components configured to build a printed circuit board (PCB) on which various devices are mounted in a housing, and is mounted to the fuel tank. A controller mounting bracket for fixing the controller to the fuel tank is needed.
In addition, complex electrical wiring and connectors for electrically connecting the controller and the fuel pump are needed, and components such as a clamp for fixing the electrical wiring to the circumference of the fuel tank are needed.
In this way, costs of the system increase as a configuration of the variable pressure control fuel pump system is complex and the number of components such as a connector assembly, a controller housing, and a mounting bracket increases. Accordingly, it is difficult to extend and apply the system to luxury vehicles to middle-sized or small-sized vehicles.
Further, switching noise of switching devices in the controller are radiated to be transmitted through the electrical wiring, and the electrical wiring between the controller and the fuel pump becomes longer, causing severe electrical noise.
Further, a performance of the fuel pump (a DC motor) is proportional to an applied voltage, in which case the electrical wiring between the controller and the fuel pump becomes longer, causing a voltage drop (0.1 V˜0.2 V) and thus deterioration of a performance of the motor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.